Knight of Payne
by mah29732
Summary: The notorious Valkyr drug has suddenly resurfaced on the streets of New York and it's also heading on the Dark Knight's turf. Can an off again, on again rogue cop, and the Dark Knight solve who's behind this?
1. Valkyr Drug Resurfaces

Knight of Payne

Chapter 1: Valkyr Drug Resurfaces

It had become quite a problem for on and off again rogue cop Max Payne who was tracing down sources of the notorious Valkyr had somehow gotten back on the streets. The scene opens with a thuggish-style man running down an alleyway with gun fire shots being heard. This of course brought the attention from Gotham's local Dark Knight who heard the shots and immediately headed toward the situation.

"Just my luck!" cried the man as he was running down the alleyway, "I didn't know he was back on the force!"

As the man turned another corner, he ran right into what seemed like a dead end, quite literally speaking for him as he turned around he could hear footsteps coming that were getting quite louder, and louder. Suddenly, a man appeared with a pistol in his hand, and in a leather jacket.

"Look, I don't know what you want!" cried the man who began to panic.

"You know exactly what I want" said Max as he took out his weapon and began to play a little game of Russian roulette.

But as Max Payne was just simply trying to do his job, in a rogue manner, a baterrang came right out of nowhere, knocking his gun right out of his hand.

"I don't know what you're doing here on my turf" said Batman as he landed right in the alleyway, "but I don't like what you're doing."

"Listen Mr. Dark Knight" said Max, "I know what your kind is all about."

"Yeah, and I guess you must be some sort of a cop" replied Batman, "or do I have to take you down for pretending to be one?"

But as the Batman and Max Payne began to egg each other on, the lone thug saw a chance to escape.

"Now look what you've done!" cried Max.

"Leave this to me" replied Batman.

The Dark Knight then again threw another baterrang which acted more like grappling hook. The rope from the grappling hook then went around the lone criminal's legs, making him fall flat right on the street.

"My method's are less messy than yours" gloated Batman, "now let's play a little good cop, bad cop and see why you were chasing this poor fellow."

Once the lone criminal was in his place, as the Dark Knight threw him against the wall, Max cracked his knuckles and then grabbed the lone criminal and pinned him up against the wall.

"Alright, just how the heck did you manage to get the Valkyr drug in your hands?" asked Max as he pulled out a vial of the drug which was in his pocket.

"L-L-Look, I just sell them, I don't produce them!" cried the man as he quickly began to be in quite a panic mode.

"The Aesir company that produced this drug went down under once I took personal responsibility in handling it" said Max as he then threw down the criminal back on the ground.

"Luckily for me, I was out of town while you did that" said Batman.

Suddenly, sirens from the local police which Payne had worked for were arriving on the scene.

"You better—" but before Max could complete his sentence, the Dark Knight was gone.

An hour later, the Dark Knight was back in his Batcave on his high-tech computer searching the mysterious Valkyr drug, along with also more on the profile on the on and off again rogue cop Max Payne.

"Sir, are you still up?" asked Alfred as Bruce's personal butler entered the scene with a cup of coffee in his hand ready to hand over to him, "You need to be up and ready for tomorrow, you have a big speech on promoting reforming some of your former enemies such as Maxie Zeus."

"I know I have to do that, not at least until tomorrow night though" replied Bruce as he took off his Batman mask and placed it nearby, "there is something quite not right with Maxie Zeus, aside for the fact that he believes he's literally like the real Zeus."

"You're wondering if his massive wealth, and his connections with some of the world's finest lawyers have anything to do with the recent revival of the drug you're researching?" asked Alfred.

"I'm afraid it's a bit too early to say Alfred" replied Bruce after he closed the website that was on the former Aesir company but then took an interest of the profile of Max Payne.

"Well, seems like your friend here, and you have something to talk about" said Alfred as he took a curious look at the profile of Max Payne, and looking at the biography of Payne's wife and child being murdered.

"Yeah, but I'm not sure about his more, than messy methods at dealing with his problems" replied Bruce as he then eventually closed the profile of Payne.

But while Bruce Wayne was likely going to rest for at least most of the day, during the next day, Max Payne was a bit fed up having a run in with Gotham's Dark Knight. He had took out various photos of the Dark Knight from news clips and placed it over his office. This then gave concern for his boss Jim Bravura who was concern about Payne's new obsession.

"What's the deal with Gotham's Dark Knight doing all over your work place Max?" asked Jim.

"Let's just say, I'm not too pleased he came onto my turf while I was hunting down sources on how the Valkyr drug got back onto the streets" replied Max.

"Well, I don't think you'd need to worry about this anymore, Commissioner Gordon has invited all the local police forces for a banquet on Bruce Wayne presenting how the criminals of the Arkham Asylum are being reformed with his money" said Jim, "you know Max, I want you to meet with Bruce, I think you two have something in common."

"Yeah, like what?" asked Max, "The fact that he gets to live the American Dream, while mine was shattered?"

"Actually, about that, his parents were murdered when he was a young child" replied Jim, "it's affected quite a bit. I'm sure you two would find some common ground."

"Whatever you say" sighed Max as he went back to his desk duties.


	2. Zeus' Secret Henchmen

Chapter 2: Zeus' Secret Henchmen

It was finally the night of the banquet for which a certain Maxie Zeus was about to profess how he had been reformed by the system which originally placed him in Arkham Asylum. But while that was going on, a few miles away was Gotham National Bank, for which the Joker along with Two-Face and also Poison Ivy were ready to strike. The trio of villains were busy plotting the bank heist in the alleyway close to the bank itself.

"You sure about this?" asked Two-Face to the Joker, "This sounds a bit risky, even for the likes of me."

"You should be lucky to thank our friend for using his wealth to release us from prison" replied Joker

"Come on, let's get going here then" said Poison Ivy.

Meanwhile, at the bank itself, two security guards were just outside on their normal patrol. Suddenly, veins out of nowhere came, entangling the two security guards and lifting them up right in the air. More veins then sprouted up, destroying the glass of the bank and sounding a silent alarm.

"Time to send the remaining guards in a laughing stock!" laughed the Joker as he had some sort of a gas mask on along with Poison Ivy and Two-Face.

The Joker immediately threw what seemed like a grenade right into the bank, but instead of exploding right on the scene, it released some sort of laughing gas to which the remaining guards and bank officials began to simply laugh themselves off.

"Come on, let's go get the loot our boss wants" said the Joker as he and his two compatriots went into the bank unchallenged.

"So, you're saying these dealers of the Vaylkr drug need this sort of amount of cash?" asked Two-Face as he was standing guard watching the remaining guards and bank officials fall to the ground while still laughing as hard as ever.

"Of course" replied the Joker to which he was handing large amount of cash which were in bags to Poison Ivy who was then loading them on a large Venus flytrap she had created and storing the cash in the mouth.

"I'm just not surprised that Gotham's so-called finest haven't come to bring in reinforcements" said Two-Face, "that's all."

While the bank robbery was going on, back in at the banquet it was finally Maxie Zeus' turn to speak toward those attending the banquet itself.

"I would like to thank Bruce Wayne for allowing me to host this event" said Maxie as he took the podium, "if it weren't for him, I would have not been reformed. I know he's had a hard life here, but I think we should really do a lot of good work in reforming Arkham Asylum inmates."

After Maxie made his statement, he signaled Bruce Wayne to come up to the podium. Bruce was quite nervous to debate if those he secretly locked up as the Batman in Arkham Asylum should ever be reformed back into society. But as Bruce was about to get to the podium, Jim Bravura, Max Payne's superior then whispered to Commission Gordon who was in his chair about the silent alarm that went off in the bank not far from the banquet itself.

"Sorry ladies and gentlemen" said Commissioner Gordon as he stood up, "but there is urgent business afoot, a bank robbery is in progress, and we need all the local law enforcement units available on the case."

"Ladies and gentlemen" stated an announcer as he stopped Bruce, "we're sorry but this banquet has been canceled due to other circumstances."

"Well, it seems like it's time for me to make my disappearing act" replied Maxie as he secretly slipped out of the scene.

Meanwhile back at the bank, the entire vault of the bank had already been taken out.

"Come on" said Two-Face as he began to hear the sirens in the distance, "we better get the heck out of here while we still can."

"You know, you're right on that" said the Joker, "come on, let's go pick up our friend at the banquet."

"Come on my pets" said Poison Ivy to her Venus flytraps that were carrying the loot in their mouths, "let's go and get Mr. Zeus."

But as the trio of villains headed outside the bank, police cars immediately appeared with one of the police cars had Commissioner Gordon in it, and a second one with Jim Bravura and Max Payne.

"Put your gas masks on" said Commissioner Gordon to Jim Bravura and other members of his department, "you're dealing with the Joker, and I got reports he's been using laughing gas to get through this robbery."

"Ah, Commissioner Gordon, it's been so long since we last came face to face" replied the Joker.

"I'll handle this clown" said Max to Jim Bravura as he took out his weapon after he placed on his gas mask.

"Where do you think you're going to?" asked Commissioner Gordon to Max.

"I'm going to show you how I deal with these sort of thugs" replied Max.

Max Payne then took a bold step in ignoring any of Commissioner Gordon's pleas to not go toward the trio of villains who were surprised with this lone on again, off again rogue cop.

"Hey, look, looks like old Batsy is having some competition in who is being the rogue vigilante" laughed the Joker.

"Alright, am I going to have to do this the hard way or the easy way with you three surrendering?" asked Max to the trio of villains.

"How about putting it there!" laughed the Joker as he used his electric joy buzzer on poor Max giving him quite a shock, sending Max collapsing to the ground unconscious.

"For someone who acts tough, he sure doesn't sound like it" commented Poison Ivy.

"Come on, let's make a pathway already!" cried Two-Face.

"You got it honey" replied Poison Ivy.

Suddenly an earthquake then began to happen, to which a large tree root came right up, lifting up the police cars and sending the other police officers running from the scene. It gave the trio of villains an easy passage, which the police officers were unable to stop. Meanwhile, back at the banquet, Maxie Zeus was waiting in the dark portion of the parking lot for the arrival of his trio of henchmen, along with also a representative from the local Russian mafia circle from the Cleaners.

"What's taking your three friends so long in arriving?" asked the representative to Maxie.

"Patience" replied Maxie, "you'll meet them soon enough, and then from there you'll be able to discuss on having the Valkyr drug make an open comeback on the streets."


	3. Attempting to Clean Up the Dark Knight

Chapter 3: Attempting to Clean Up the Dark Knight

Maxie Zeus, and the representative of the Russian mafia waited in the parking garage for Zeus' trio of henchmen to arrive on the scene. At least twelve Cleaners came into the scene.

"Ah, gentlemen, I'm glad you have arrived just on time" said Maxie as he turned toward the mobsters' hired hit men.

"It seems like my people have arrived right on time" replied the Russian mafia representative, "what's taking so long with your trio of henchmen?"

Suddenly there was quite a earthquake, to which roots then sprouted up from the scene. Maxie Zeus' get away was right on schedule with the Joker, Two-Face and Poison Ivy right onboard a large Venus flytrap.

"Gentlemen, if you would excuse me, my ride has arrived" said Maxie as he began to exit the scene, "you gentlemen are to be hired to get rid of the Batman, the one whom put my in prison to began with. Good luck on that, you'll need it. Demeter, have your pet take us out of here."

"You got that right" replied Poison Ivy as she then ordered the Venus flytrap to sprout out more veins, which it then began to swing across the garage building.

"You think the Batman's going to arrive here?" asked one of the Cleaners to the Russian mafia representative.

"I don't know, but if he is, it would be our biggest target on the list, next to getting revenge on a certain on again, off again rogue cop" replied the Russian mafia representative.

"So, this is where the mess leads up" replied a voice behind the mobster and the Cleaners.

As they all turned around, they noticed it was none other than the Batman himself. Secretly as Bruce Wayne, the Batman managed to overhear police radio calls of a bank robbery taking place during after he exited the banquet. But soon reports led him back to the banquet itself.

"Well, if it isn't the Batman himself, prepared to make us one of our biggest gains in crime, by eliminating you" laughed the Russian mafia representative, "Cleaners, finish him off!"

All twelve Cleaners lunged toward the Dark Knight, yet he was able to leap right over them and give at least five of them quite a beating, knocking each one of them unconscious. One of the Cleaners then pulled out an uzi, and began to fire at the Dark Knight. The Dark Knight quickly dodged the oncoming bullets, and then threw a baterrang knocking out the other weapons from their hands.

"Get him you fools!" cried the Russian mafia representative to the remaining armed Cleaners.

But before the Cleaners whom remained armed could attack the Batman, the Dark Knight made quick work of the Cleaners and knocked each one of them out cold. This then spooked the Russian mafia representative whom then began to make a run for it toward the car that he drove in to the banquet itself. Before the Russian mobster could head toward the car, a grappling hook out of nowhere came, tying up the legs of the Russian mobster, which he then promptly collapsed right toward the floor of the garage.

"Now, I got a few questions to ask you" said the Batman as he approached the Russian mobster whom cowered up toward his car, "how is the drug known as the Valkyr drug being put out back on the streets?"

"I don't know what you're talking about" replied the Russian mobster who was quite afraid.

"I'll ask you again" said the Batman as he grabbed the sleeve of the Russian mobster's sleeve and lifted him up, "how are you putting that drug back on the street? I heard from a source that the main manufacture of the drug was shut down."

"Please, I'm really not that much of an insider, I'm just a representative!" cried the Russian mobster.

Suddenly sirens could be heard, to which the Batman then quickly threw down the Russian mobster right on the floor.

"I better go, but I'll see the rest of your fellow mafia buddies on the street" said Batman as he then with another grappling hook immediately then headed off away from the scene.

Jim Bravura, along with Commissioner Gordon came right into the scene to follow the scene of devastation left by the Joker, Two-Face and Poison Ivy.

"Looks like someone beat us to the punch on some reports of mafia involvement in this" said Jim Bravura as he got out of his car and noticed the unconscious Cleaners on the floor.

"I think I know who might have done this" said Commissioner Gordon as he then noticed a frighten Russian mobster representative, running right toward them for protection.

"Please, save me from the Batman!" cried the Russian mafia representative as he then quivered in fear toward the two law enforcement officials.

At least an hour or two later, Max Payne soon woke up from the shocking experience from being given an electric shock by the Joker in the hospital. His superior Jim Bravura was there waiting for him to wake up along with Commissioner Gordon.

"Where's that clown!" cried Max as he tried to get up from the bed.

"Relax Max, the Joker got away" replied Jim.

"Unfortunately he's right" added Commissioner Gordon, "next time I hope you'd follow orders in not being the rogue cop you have become to be known around here. The only one whom may be considered to go rogue would be the Batman."

"That vigilante?!" cried Max as he was still trying to get up from his bed, "He came right on my turf when I was chasing down a small time drug dealer!"

"But we received reports from witnesses you were using rather, unnecessary brutal tactics" replied Jim, "it seems the Batman came in just in time, to stop you from being such a rogue cop."

"I can still be able to get back on the force" said Max in quite a determine mood as he finally managed to get himself off the bed.

"No Max, you rest for at least a day or so here" replied Jim, "we can't risk you hurting yourself out there."

As Jim and Gordon left the scene, the Commissioner immediately turned toward his new partner.

"Listen, I'm going to be in a private meeting with someone" said Commissioner Gordon, "can you keep watch on your boy Max Payne?"

"Sure thing" replied Jim as he stood outside Max's hospital door.

A few minutes later, the Commissioner got himself up to the roof top of the hospital in a dark place on the roof. There, his old friend the Dark Knight was there to greet him.

"I ran into some mafia types in the garage, they were quite close to the banquet that you attended" said the Batman.

"I can see that, it seems a few rogue members of the force are just jealous of your fine work" replied Gordon.

"So it seems, there also seems to be rumors on the street that the drug Valkyr is back on the streets, I thought the manufactures of the drug were put out of business" said Batman.

"I know, I have been hearing those rumors too" replied Gordon, "well, best you better get out of here before anyone sees you."

As the Commissioner turns around, he notices the Dark Knight in a typical fashion had just simply vanished from the scene.


	4. Out of the Hospital

Chapter 4: Out of the Hospital

Max Payne was finally out of the hospital, after receiving a shocking treatment from the notorious Joker he was up and ready to get revenge upon those whom placed him in the hospital. It certainly didn't take Max that long either, to immediately get in the squad car of Jim Bravura, to which Jim himself was shocked to see Max already up and ready.

"Max, get the heck out of the shotgun seat" said Jim Bravura who was concerned of Max's lack of experience with the trio of villains he faced off, "I'm afraid you don't have any experience in facing down the Joker."

"He's right" added Commissioner Gordon, "you don't have the experience, only the Batman can hunt down these trio now."

"But that Joker got me good, I have every right to go after him!" protested Max as he got out of the squad car.

"Well, I don't like this, but it seems like you'll be now working with Commissioner Gordon for the time being" replied Jim Bravura.

"Just great, I have to work with someone who takes advise from someone like the Batman" sighed Max as he got out of the car.

"Come on, I'm sure you two will have more in common than you're letting on" said Commissioner Gordon as Max then began to follow him in his squad car.

Meanwhile, in the abandon underground parts of Gotham City, the trio of villains-the Joker, Two-Face and Poison Ivy, along with also now Maxie Zeus were able to head toward their temporary secret hideout.

"Hermes, I like what you've done with the place" said Maxie, "good location too."

"Do we have to take it up with this guy not even fearing to our names?" asked Two-Face who whispered to the Joker and Poison Ivy.

"Just play along with him" replied the Joker, "oh yeah, I did get a good location."

"So what are we suppose to do about this Valkyr drug here?" asked Poison Ivy.

"I'm glad you've asked that question Demeter" replied Maxie, "you three are going to be watching over my followers deliver the substance to recruit more followers."

"So, you want us to protect the drugs from the Batman?" asked Two-Face.

"Precisely Janus, Hades has been most troublesome in squashing my attempt to recruit my message to the masses" replied Maxie, "I need your help to stop him before he succeeds."

"Oh don't you worry, we'll handle him" laughed the Joker.

After Maxie got well acquainted, representatives of the Russian mafia came into the scene to gather the tubes of the Valkyr drug and began to load it on trucks. While that was going on, Max Payne was quite reluctant to go with Commissioner Gordon to meet up with the Batman, the very same person whom disrupted one of Max's operations while trying to track down on how the Valkyr drug has been getting back on the streets.

"You think the Batman can help stop the Valkyr drug from being sent out on the streets like this?" asked Max to Commissioner Gordon who was sitting in the shotgun seat next to the Commissioner himself.

"The Dark Knight himself can do just that, you'll see soon enough that he does some fine work" replied Commissioner Gordon.

The squad car driven by the Commissioner stopped in a dark alleyway, to which the two got out of the car.

"I see you have brought someone here with you" said a familiar voice to Commissioner Gordon, to which the shadowy figure revealed to be the Batman himself.

"What can you tell us about how the Valkyr drug is getting back on the streets?" asked Commissioner Gordon.

"Seems like someone who has a lot of money can be able to re-produce the drug" replied Batman, "but the question is where would the drug be re-produced? Our friend here took out the company that was responsible for creating the drug in the first place."

"That's indeed true" added Max, "what about Maxie Zeus, a crazy who literally believes he's the actual Zeus?"

"Hmm, sounds like a lead to me" replied Batman, "Maxie Zeus wanted to portray himself to the public that he's been reformed. But I do not think he's been reformed at all. He disappeared strangely, when there were reports of the Joker, Two-Face and Poison Ivy were out on the loose."

"Well then Mr. Payne" said Commissioner Gordon as he headed back to the squad car, "I'm going to leave it to you on this case with the Batman, hope you two can find some common ground."

"Think you might know who could be distributing the Valkyr drug?" asked the Batman to Max.

"There might be a few Russian mafia outfits that could likely still be re-producing the drug itself" replied Max, "I infiltrated these mafia outfits when I was back on the force."

"Then I think I know a few Russian mafia outfits we should investigate" replied Batman as he got out a remote and pressed a button pulling out the Batmobile, "come on, hop in."

"You sure about this?" asked Max.

"Just get in" replied the Batman.

As the Batmobile took off with Max finding himself in the shotgun seat again. Meanwhile, in one of the local Russian mafia controlled safe houses, the delivery truck was arriving right on the scene with Two-Face watching over the operation.

"That's it boys, just keep on moving it along" said Two-Face, as Russian mobsters then began to unload the amount of Valkyr drugs.

"Here's the money for your boss" said the Russian mafia leader as he handed over Two-Face some cash, "and here's at least a few good chuck of cash for yourself."

"Why, thanks" said Two-Face who put the money in his suit for later use, "let's get the heck out of here before someone shows up."

"Oh come on" said the driver, "who's going to show up here?"

"Maybe you should take a good guess who" replied Two-Face as he noticed a familiar Batmobile coming right into the scene.

The Batmobile then crashes right into some empty boxes, and shines its bright lights on the Russian mobsters unloading the crates of Valkyr drugs. A smoke grenade is then thrown from the Batmobile onto the scene, causing the Russian mobsters to not be able to see who was coming out of the vehicle. The Dark Knight managed to easily take down each one of the mobsters, knocking each one of them out cold.

"I'll handle this" said Two-Face as he got out of the truck and began to fire the machine gun.

The Batmobile was of course, bullet proof as it was quite a scene from Max Payne who found himself to be powerless a second time in not being able to do anything.

"Alright Batman, I know you're out here, you mind as well come right out" said Two-Face as he and some remaining Russian mobsters moved forward to the vehicle.

"Let's have one of you check the vehicle out" suggested one of the Russian mobsters to one of his partners.

"You got it boss" replied the mobster who then cautiously headed toward the Batmobile.


	5. Pinning Down TwoFace

Chapter 5: Pinning Down Two-Face

It was quite a situation brewing between Two-Face, members of the Russian mafia and also the Batman and Max Payne. After the gunfire at the Batmobile, Max hide in his seat, as the Russian mobsters were heading toward the Batmobile just to check it out.

"There might be someone in the Batmobile itself, check it" ordered Two-Face.

But before one of the mobsters could do it, the Dark Knight himself came out of nowhere, and gave him a good punch, sending him right to the ground.

"No one touches the Batmobile" said Batman as he landed right on the ground.

"Get him!" ordered Two-Face.

The rest of the remaining Russian mobsters then charged at the Dark Knight. Yet the Dark Knight was able to handle it with quite ease. Managing to punch the lights out of every mobster that came his way. It was then Two-Face's turn, as he then readied his weapon, and was just about to fire at the Dark Knight.

"Any last words?" asked Two-Face as he readied the weapon.

"Just this!" replied Batman as he threw his Baterang, knocking Two-Face's weapon right from his hand.

The only other option for Two-Face was to make a run for it.

"He's getting away!" cried Max as he came out of the shotgun seat.

"Come on, I could use your help on this one" said Batman.

The scene then switches to Two-Face in the sewers trying to await for a giant Venus flytrap to help come to his rescue from Poison Ivy.

"Where the heck is her Venus flytrap when I need one?!" cried Two-Face as he was waiting patiently in the sewers.

Suddenly the Dark Knight, along with Max Payne showed up.

"So, you're here to take me down?" laughed Two-Face as he was flipping a coin in his hand, "Let's see which of you two would be the first one?"

But before Two-Face could flip the coin in question, Max lunged at Two-Face and grabbed his wrist. The coin itself, then fell into the sewer waters below.

"I'm going to ask you one question, and only one question" said Max as he was holding Two-Face's wrist quite tightly, "where are you producing the Valkyr drug?"

"Ha, you think you're going to get that information out of me?" laughed Two-Face, "Try to get a punch out of this!"

Two-Face then gave Max a punch, sending him heading toward the sewer waters. Yet as Two-Face was about to send Max toward the sewer waters, the Dark Knight came right in and gave Two-Face another good punch sending him crashing down unconscious to the ground.

"Come on" said Batman as he helped Max get back up, "we should leave."

"Oh what?" asked Max.

Suddenly, rumbling could be heard as if there were a mini earthquake of some sort. The giant Venus flytrap which Poison Ivy had sent to pick up Two-Face had arrived right on the scene.

"That's why" said Batman as he took Two-Face and was about to leave, "come on, let's get the heck out of the sewers!"

"Fine by me" replied Max.

The two immediately got up from the sewers and back into the Batmobile with Two-Face handcuffed.

"We're going to make a deliver to the Commissioner and then see what we can do about this" said Batman.

"What about the Venus flytrap?" asked Max.

"Leave that one to me" replied Batman as he then began to press some buttons on his Batmobile.

Suddenly some flames from the Batmobile then began to harm the Venus flytrap as it then began to give chase toward the Batmobile itself. The giant Venus flytrap then immediately fell right down to the ground. A few minutes later, Commissioner Gordon was waiting for the Dark Knight himself to make a pit stop. It didn't take too long before the Batmobile made its trip, to which Two-Face fell right before the Commissioner's feet as he was thrown right out of the Batmobile.

"Now, let's head toward the interrogation room, shall we?" asked Commissioner Gordon to Two-Face.

A few minutes later, Two-Face soon found himself in an interrogation room with the Commissioner on the other end.

"Now, I'm going to ask you a simple question, who helped you get out of prison?" asked the Commissioner.

"Why should I tell you that?" asked Two-Face.

"I think you should meet the other two interrogators here" replied the Commissioner.

Suddenly the Batman, along with also Max Payne appeared out of the shadows.

"I'll leave you three alone" said the Commissioner as he left the room.

"You think you can get me to tell you where the Valkyr drug is being produced?" asked Two-Face.

The cell phone which Two-Face had then began to ring with quite an annoying sound.

"Get his cell phone!" ordered Max to the Batman.

Two-Face attempted to back off from the Dark Knight, but it was no use as he was still in handcuffs and unable to flee. The Dark Knight immediately got the cell phone off from the pocket from Two-Face.

"Maxie Zeus, I should have known he would have been up to no good" said Batman as he looked at Two-Face's cell phone, and noticed the screen name of Maxie Zeus that read Zeus.

"Respond to the call" said Max as he handed the cell phone over to Two-Face.

Meanwhile on the other line, a certain Maxie Zeus was getting quite impatient with Two-Face not picking up on the other line.

"Janus, pick up, Janus, this is your Lord Zeus!" cried Maxie as he shouted at his cell phone.

"Having trouble reaching him?" asked Poison Ivy as he came into the room.

"Demeter, your creature should have picked up Janus by now" replied Maxie, "something's not quite right."

Suddenly Two-Face then finally respond with Max and the Batman watching over him. The cell phone itself was also being tracked with the aid of Commissioner Gordon in the other room with a few members of Gotham police force.

"Yes, this is Janus" said Two-Face as he was leaning over his cell phone.

"Ah, Janus, I thought you weren't going to call in, what's the status of the operations of the Valkyr drugs?" asked Maxie.

"Er, everything's been going well" lied Two-Face.

"Good Janus, good" replied Maxie.

As Maxie turned off his cell phone, Commissioner Gordon immediately got a trace on the call.

"We have a trace on the call" said the Commissioner to Batman and Max, "we'll take Two-Face from here."


	6. Tracking Down Zeus

Chapter 6: Tracking Down Zeus

Once Commissioner Gordon managed to track down the trace of Maxie Zeus' cell phone, the Dark Knight along with Max Payne were back in the Batmobile heading through the sewers underground of Gotham City.

"You sure about this?" asked Max to the Dark Knight.

"Sure" replied Batman, "GSP tracking system has pin pointed where my old foe seems to be."

The Dark Knight then readied the sensors on the Batmobile, to which then began to focus on the target being tracked which was the last known location of where Zeus' cell phone was used. After breaking down a few barriers of walls, the Batmobile eventually made its way into a large dark cavern of some sort. As the hatch opened up for the Batmobile, the Dark Knight and Max got out to search the area.

"Don't be fooled by someone like Maxie Zeus, the Joker or Poison Ivy" said Batman.

"You don't have to worry about me" said Max as he readied his gun.

While the two were trying to search for Maxie Zeus, Zeus was in a secret location within the underground complex. Zeus was watching the two in surveillance cameras that were scattered throughout the complex with the Joker and Poison Ivy at his side.

"Look at Hades and his servant down there trying to ruin my operations" sighed Maxie as he glared at the security monitor.

"Do you think my pets should feed upon them?" asked Poison Ivy.

"No Demeter, your pets will not be needed in this situation" replied Maxie, "I think I would fancy out that prototype mech which I personally paid out to our Russian friends to build."

Back down where Max and the Dark Knight were, things were going nowhere, that is until Max accidentally stepped upon something in the dark.

"What the heck did you just stepped on?" asked Batman to Max.

"Looks from it Maxie's cell phone" replied Max as he picked up the pieces of the cell phone that were easily scattered.

"Looks like this could be a possible trap" continued Batman.

"How can you tell?" asked Max.

Suddenly, the lights then began to go on to which case began to be quite similar to that of an ancient Roman coliseum which a gate was opening up right in front of them.

"I thought your own arrogance would get in the way being members of the Underworld trying to overthrow me" said Maxie's voice which echoed throughout the facility, "well, let's see if you can overthrow me now?"

A gate then suddenly opened to which revealed a large mech-like robot of some sort built with specifications on the part with the aid of Maxie's mass wealth. Both Max and the Dark Knight stood in awe at first with the giant size of the robotic mech which Maxie was at the controls of the mech.

"Time to ensure my kingdom would certainly be secured from you Hades" laughed Maxie.

Maxie while controlling the mech attempted to swing a claw at the Dark Knight. Yet the Dark Knight was able to leap away and dodge the attack. After that failure, Maxie then concentrated on Max Payne, by firing the lasers against Max to which he then had to dodge the oncoming attack.

"Yes, run, run demons!" laughed Maxie as he continued to fire at both of them, "Soon, I'll be able to spread my message as Zeus!"

While Maxie was having the time of his life, the Joker was at the console controlling the turrents of the complex.

"Let's see, maybe we should help our friend out while we still can" laughed the Joker as he then began to press the buttons on the console.

"Hey, who ordered this?!" cried Maxie as he suddenly had to use the shield on his new mech, "Hermes, why are you at the command console, it's only a job that should be fit for me!"

"I just thought you'd need a little help on the battlefield, that's all" laughed the Joker.

The Dark Knight, and also Max Payne soon found themselves pinned down behind some rubble. Maxie's mech was closing right in on the two, to which both of them were trying to find a way on how to defeat it.

"I think I got an idea" said Batman as he grabbed some smoke grenades he had in his inventory, "I throw these, and you can use your weapon to damage the mech."

"Sounds like a plan to me" replied Max as he loaded his gun.

After making the last minute plans, the Dark Knight raced right out and threw some smoke grenades to which Maxie Zeus couldn't even seem to see coming. The smoke made it quite difficult for Maxie to find the Dark Knight. It was then Max's turn to fire his gun at the mech to which the mech itself was finally getting some damage to it. One of the bullets from Max's weapon managed to penetrate the scanning system on the mech making it quite difficult for Maxie Zeus to search for the two, so long as the smoke was there.

"Ah, that demon!" cried Maxie.

But as Maxie was about to try to regain control, the Dark Knight leaped out of the smoke and gave him a good punch to which the mech itself then began to crash right to the ground with an extremely loud crash which could be heard throughout the complex. This even spooked the remaining Russian mobsters and a few Cleaners whom heard it.

"It's over Maxie" said Batman as he glared down at Maxie who was unable to get the mech back up on its feet.

"Listen pal" said Max as he then took Maxie Zeus right out of the cockpit of the mech, "we can do this the hard way, or the easy way, how are you reproducing the Valkyr drug?"

"I don't really produce the drug, I was hired by Russian mafia families to help spread the drug" replied Maxie who was all beaten up.

"You're lying, you got enough wealth to produce this kind of stuff, where is it being produced?" asked Max as he then threw Maxie Zeus right on the ground quite hard.

"It's just off a few miles away in the outskirts of Gotham!" cried Maxie, "It's being guarded by Russian mobsters!"

"That's all we need" replied Batman.

While the two were prepared to turn Maxie Zeus in, the Joker and Poison Ivy noticed the weakness of their former boss.

"Come on, let's high tail it out of here before those two decide to come after us" said the Joker.

"Sounds like a good idea" replied Poison Ivy.

"But first, maybe we should really take a load of the loot from our Russian buddies" laughed the Joker.


	7. Laughing for Being Fearless

Chapter 7: Laughing for Being Fearless

It didn't take too long for the Dark Knight and Max Payne to head straight toward the outskirts of Gotham City. But it seem like someone has beaten the punch, as it seems the Joker and Poison Ivy arrived on the scene first. The scene was an entire mess, as Russian mobsters and also their Cleaners soon found themselves targets of various veins which were tying them up pretty good.

"What's going on here?!" cried the Russian don who was the head of the operation.

"Sorry to barge in on this, but we've decided that since our boy Maxie Zeus is heading toward the slammer, we'd like to take a piece of the pie before you folks do" laughed the Joker.

"Listen" cried the Russian don as he noticed the Joker was about to take one of the Valkyr drugs that were in a box nearby, "don't try the drug!"

"Are you kidding me?" laughed the Joker, "I don't need that sort of stuff, but I'm already high on laughter!"

Before the Joker and Poison Ivy could make their move against their former allies, the Batmobile immediately crashed right through the walls of the warehouse to which the Dark Knight himself, along with Max Payne emerged from the vehicle.

"Well, well, well, looks like old Batsy has brought us a helper we can squash together" laughed the Joker.

"I'll be able to handle both of them" replied Poison Ivy.

Suddenly, rumble could be heard underneath to which the Dark Knight got Max right out of the way before veins could attempt to tie up the Batmobile sending it up right toward the roof of the building.

"I'll take on Poison Ivy" said the Batman to Max, "you take on the Joker."

"Don't worry, I'm ready for him this time" replied Max.

"It's just you and me now" said Poison Ivy to the Dark Knight, "please my pet, feed upon this pest!"

Before the Dark Knight knew it, another large Venus flytrap entered the scene as it was larger than the previous one he had taken down with the Batmobile.

"Feed upon that pest!" ordered Poison Ivy to her Venus flytrap pet.

The giant flytrap lunged toward the Dark Knight, yet he managed to leap out of the way to which the giant flytrap crashed against some large boxes to which then toppled upon the flytrap.

"Going to have to do better than that to face me" taunted the Batman to Poison Ivy.

"I have indeed some improvements for my pet" replied Poison Ivy, to which with one snap of the finger, the giant Venus flytrap with the help of its roots lifted up the boxes, "now my pet, why don't you play a game of fetch against the pest?"

While the Dark Knight was having obvious trouble with Poison Ivy, the Joker was running around another part of the warehouse with Max Payne not far behind.

"Ha, ha, catch me if you can copper!" laughed the Joker while taunting Max.

"Time to show you this is no laughing matter" replied Max as he readied his gun he was carrying.

As the Joker turned a corner, the Clown Prince soon found himself at a literal dead end with boxes of the Valkyr drug surrounding the corner which were of course in boxes of bottles ready to be shipped out into the streets.

"Looks like it's a dead end to you clown" said Max as he finally came into the scene.

"Would you not care for a harty handshake for a job well done in hunting me down?" asked the Joker as he extended his arm which of course had his notorious joy buzzer attached.

"No thanks" replied Max as he was prepared to point his weapon to the Joker, "one false move, and I'll certainly make sure you won't be in a laughing mood."

"Ha, ha, ha!" laughed the Joker, "You must be kidding, you dno't have the guts to pull something like this on a guy like me."

"Wanna bet?" asked Max.

The Joker immediately then began to finally realized he was certainly trapped. If he made one wrong move toward Max, it would be the end of his criminal career for good.

"You wouldn't dare try to hit me if I had one of these with me?" asked the Joker as he grabbed a bottle of the Valkyr drug.

"Put it down, you don't know what it does!" ordered Max.

"Ha, I'm kind of thirsty" laughed the Joker as he was trying egg on Max while pretending to literally take the Valkyr drug.

"Don't even think about doing it" said Max as he took another step forward.

"Oh, I'm going to do it" laughed the Joker as he was still pretending to egg him on.

Suddenly Max couldn't take it, as he then fired from his gun hitting the bottle of Valkyr drug which was in the bottle. The glass of the bottle scattered on the floor, but one drop of the Valkyr drug accidently dropped right on the Joker's tongue giving an odd strange taste to his mouth.

"Wait a second, this stuff doesn't taste good at all!" cried the Joker to which case the Joker suddenly then began to spin around right where he was.

The Joker then began to laugh hysterically, as if he were seeing the Valkyr angels flying all around him. With one of the Valkyr angels standing right in front of him, which really was Max himself.

"You're not feeling well" said Max to which he then lunged his fist right at the Joker knocking him out cold, "sorry I have to do this."

While Max was picking up the pieces, the Dark Knight was still having some trouble with Poison Ivy. Poison Ivy's giant Venus flytrap was throwing large boxes that once fell on the giant flytrap at the Dark Knight. The Dark Knight did his best to dodge the attacks, to which he then found himself pinned behind a large crate itself. It was then immediately removed by the giant flytrap.

"Yes my pet, finish him off!" ordered Poison Ivy.

The giant flytrap lunged toward the Dark Knight, but before it could reach it, a bullet out of nowhere managed to hit a chain which had a steel box attached to it. The bullet was just enough to send it crashing right on top of the giant flytrap doing in the hideous creature.

"Thanks" said Batman to Max who emerged with a semi-conscious Joker.

"And you're not going anywhere" added Max to Poison Ivy who forced her to surrender.

A few minutes later, Commissioner Gordon arrived on the scene with the rest of the force and promptly arrested the Russian mobsters they rescued along with also the Joker and Poison Ivy.

"Well, seems like you two made a good team" said Commissioner Gordon to Max who was about to head back to his local department.

"Same here, I guess we have more in common than we thought" added Max.

"Come on, I'll be more than happy enough to drop you off at your department" added Gordon as he got into his police car with Max getting into the shotgun seat.

The scene didn't end there as after a few hours, the Joker soon found himself back in Arkham Asylum to which case the Joker had the last image of Max Payne, but also the permanent image of the Dark Knight in his own mind. As the Clown Prince was pushed back into his original jail cell, the Joker began to continue his hysterical laughter, but it was at a darker tone than usual which began to frighten even some of the other prisoners. The scene then fades from there.


End file.
